Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party
Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party is a separate ticketed event at Disney's Magic Kingdom. The event runs every year from the end of August to the beginning of November. The party starts at 7 p.m and ends at midnight. This page will provide an overview on how to navigate the park during the event. (Note: During this event, guests are allowed to wear family-friendly Halloween costumes. Guests with unsuitable costumes will not be allowed inside the park. For more information, visit https://disneyworld.disney.go.com/events-tours/magic-kingdom/mickeys-not-so-scary-halloween-party/.) Main Entrance After parking in the Magic Kingdom's parking lot, guests can take the tram or walk to arrive at the Transportation and Ticket Center (TTC). If you would like to walk to TTC, make sure to use the sidewalks and designated crosswalks. If you are not comfortable with walking but do not want to board the tram, complimentary wheelchairs are provided around the parking lot and can be returned at the main entrance of the park. After arriving at TTC, guests have the option of boarding either a monorail or ferry boat to get to the Magic Kingdom. Both forms of transportation are safe and reliable. However, if you are not comfortable with heights or small spaces, I would recommend to board the ferry boat. If you would like to quickly get to the Magic Kingdom, I would recommend to board the monorail. Once the ferry boat or monorail has reached its stop, you are finally at the Magic Kingdom. To enter the theme park, follow the signs to security. Security Cast Members will check your bags and belongings for any weapons, alcoholic drinks, and any dangerous instruments. Guests will be selected at random to go through the metal detector. If you did not bring a bag with you, you can skip the security line but may be picked to go through the metal detector. At the main entrance, there will be multiple touch points where you can scan your ticket or Magic Band to enter the park. At the entrance, several Cast Members will be there ready to assist you. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask. They will be eager to help you. After scanning your ticket or Magic Band, Cast Members wearing Halloween costumes will give you a party wristband, a map, and a treat bag. Make sure to wear your wristband at all times. Cast Members will be checking wristbands during the event. Once you have received your party wristband, you are free to roam the park as you please. If you would like to avoid large crowds, it is recommended to arrive early to the event. Guests can arrive as early as 4 p.m for the event. (Note: If you arrived at the park earlier than 4 p.m as a day guest, you can receive a wristband in specific locations inside the park. Ask a Cast Member for the nearest location.) Exclusive Shopping Exclusive themed items and souvenirs will be available for purchase at select stores in the park. This year's items are Halloween themed Magic Bands, apparel, trading pins, totes and ornaments. These items will be available at the following locations: * Emporium - Main Sreet * Mickey's Star Traders - Tomorrowland * Big Top Souveniers - Storybook Circus * Frontier Trading Post - Frontierland For more information, check the park guide or ask a Cast Member. Attractions Since the Halloween party is a separate ticketed event, the park will not be as crowded as it usually is. Most of the rides will have a short wait time. However, the Haunted Mansion in Liberty Square will be the most popular ride for the night and may be the exception. The Magic Kingdom has four roller coasters. Space Mountain in Tomorrowland is the fastest roller coaster in the park with sharp turns. Second to Space Mountain is Big Thunder Mountain, located in Frontierland, which also has sharp turns and drops. Near Big Thunder Mountain is Splash Mountain. This is a water ride with sharp drops. If you would like to ride this attraction, it is recommended to bring a change of clothes. The Seven Dwarfs Mine Train is another roller coaster located in Fantasyland. It is slower than the other coasters but does have sharp turns and drops. (Disclaimer: If you have any medical issues that may be a concern for you in regards to riding these attractions, ask a Cast Member before going in line.) If you prefer slower rides, the attractions in Fantasyland, Adventureland and Tomorrowland will be a better option for you. Check the park map to locate these rides. If you have any issues locating these rides, you can use the My Disney Experience App or ask a Cast Member to point you in the right direction. (Note: Fastpasses will not be available during the event.) Exclusive Treats During the event, candy and other goodies will be passed out to guests. Treat locations can be found in each land in the park. Check your map to find directions to these locations. Most of the treat locations can be found by attractions and restaurants. If you have allergies to certain types of candy, allergy-friendly treats are offered at Town Square Theater on Main Street and Heritage House in Liberty Square. You can also visit the treat locations around the park and let a Cast Member know about your allergies. They will give you blue tokens which can be traded for allergy-friendly treats at Town Square Theater and Heritage House. Quick-service restaurants and sit-down restaurants will also be open during the park. Check the park's map, the My Disney Experience app, or ask a Cast Member for more information. Entertainment During the event, there are many entertainment offerings for you to enjoy. Special Disney characters such as Jack Skellington, Jafar, the Seven Dwarfs, and many more. They will be spread out throughout the park and their locations are not labeled on the map. To find them, use the My Disney Experience App or ask a Cast Member. Hocus Pocus Villain Spelltacular, a show with the popular witches of the Hocus Pocus movie, is performed at 8:15 p.m, 10:45 p.m, and midnight. The first show is the most crowded. If you would like to avoid a big crowd, I would recommend to watch the last two shows on Main Street where there will be more room. Also, please be advised this show contains loud noises and some fireworks. If you would like to avoid the loud noises, you can attend an indoor show such as Mickey's Philharmagic in Fantasyland. There are also two parade showtimes for Mickey's "Boo-To-You" Halloween Parade at 9:15 p.m ad 11:15 p.m. The second showing is the least crowded. The Happy Hallowishes Fireworks show is at 10:15 p.m in front of Cinderella Castle. Because this is the only showing, it will be very crowded. If you would like to avoid the crowd, you can see it in a less popular location such as Liberty Square. You can also attend Mickey's Philarmagic in Fantasyland to avoid the loud noises.